Eversince
by diearly
Summary: This is a story about a summer spent with the enemy and what it can change...or what can come out.
1. Summer Plans

CHAPTER 1- Summer Plans  
  
An owl was outside her window. Sixteen-year-old, Hermione Granger walked over  
  
and opened it to let in a large barn owl. She recognized it as a school owl. A Hogwarts  
  
owl. She took the letter tied to the owl's leg, gave it food and then let it out. The letter  
  
said that she was invited to join a special program for students before their 6th and 7th  
  
Year who excel in certain subjects. It got her thinking. She told her parents about  
  
it. They, too, were excited. Meanwhile, in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco had just received a letter just like Hermione's. He didn't want to join and told  
  
his mom this. But as he guessed, she just ignored him and forced him to participate.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
#4 Pivet Drive.  
  
After Harry Potter's 5th year in Hogwarts, his aunt and uncle was nicer to him  
  
Because of their "talk" with all of Harry's friends, including Mad-Eye Moody. It was  
  
Impossible to treat him like before with Mad-Eye watching over him. Obviously.  
  
Harry received the letter, too (He has good marks in DADA) but did not join.  
  
'How boring,' he thought. 'And besides, SCHOOL in the SUMMER?! Are they joking?!  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
In the Burrow, Ron Weasley was writing a letter to Harry. He wrote:  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
I thought it would be fun if we join this Quidditch camp this summer. It has these  
  
cool brooms for our use and we get to sleep in this really nice place! There are all sorts of  
  
things to do, but of course we'll be playing Quidditch most of the time. Who'd say no to  
  
that?! What do you think?  
  
Ron  
  
-------***------- Ron,  
  
I sure wouldn't! That'll be cool. Of course I'll say yes! Did you tell your mom and  
  
dad? I'll ask the Dursleys.  
  
Harry  
  
-------***------- Harry,  
  
Yeah I did, they said yes! Come stay here first and we'll go together. Mom said  
  
she'll be happy to have you.  
  
Ron  
  
-------***------- Ron,  
Thanks. I'll be there. (  
Harry  
  
--------------  
A few days later, the 2 boys decided to write to Hermione. They told her about her  
  
news and asked her to come to the Burrow too.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
I really wanted to go over there but parents want me to stay a while and I can't. Oh,  
  
by the way, Prof. Mcgonagall sent me this letter for students who want to join this  
  
summer program. I heard Harry has one but didn't want to go. Anyway, I'm thinking  
  
about going. My parents, obviously, want ma to go. So I guess I'll sign up. I'll see you  
  
guys, usual time, usual place, Diagon Alley? I miss you both and hope to hear from you.  
  
Hermione  
  
Herm,  
We miss you too and of course we'll see you there!  
  
Harry and Ron =====***..***=====  
  
Draco signed up too, and started packing his things for tomorrow. The letter said that  
  
They would meet on the Knight Bus at 7: 30 am. He already dreaded waking up.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
Both did not read the 2nd page of the letters given thoroughly. It said all the names of  
  
the people joining. But Hermione, being Hermione, read it again, this time the whole  
  
page, before she slept. When she got to the M's, GASP! It said.  
  
.Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco, being Draco, did not reread it. (  
  
-------***-------  
  
Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister, was also there. At least she'll have someone to  
  
talk to.and write to. So she wrote to Ginny almost immediately after remembering.  
  
Hey Gin!  
  
Did you read the list? Oh gosh did you know? Malfoy's coming too. This sucks.  
  
Hermione  
  
-------***------- Hey Mione!  
  
It's so good to here from you! Yeah, I read it. Same here.(  
  
Ginny  
  
=====***..***=====  
'Oh no!' It was almost 6:50 and she has to get ready. Hermione then takes a shower,  
  
brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed up, all the while thinking about the  
  
summer she would spend without her best friends and with the most dreadful person she  
  
knew. 'SIX years,' she thought. Six years of tormenting her, calling her mudblood,  
  
making her cry, and now, she was gonna spend her summer with him?! Well, at least  
  
she has Ginny.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
The List:  
  
-Mr. Colin Creevey -someone -someone -Ms. Hermione Granger -Mr. Neville Longbottom -someone -Mr. Draco Malfoy -someone -someone -Ms. Ginny Weasley -Mr. Blaise Zabini 


	2. Thinking Of You

CHAPTER 2- Thinking of you  
  
Draco was grumpy that day. His mom woke him up at WHAT time?! He needed  
  
sleep. But all he could was follow his mom. After his father was sent to Azkaban, what  
  
else could he do? If his mom wanted him to go then fine, he will. He wasn't that cold  
  
hearted. Even if some people think so.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
Hermione was still thinking of the face now stuck to her head. Malfoy!Malfoy! it  
  
said. With his blue gray eyes, white blonde hair and pale skin, he wasn't exactly hideous.  
  
But he can certainly be mean. His words from the past circled through her head. Yet his  
  
face still stuck. Malfoy. no! Draco.The boy who had hurt Hermione countless times.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
It's weird how thoughts like these get into your head. First, you hate the person.  
  
Next, well, you didn't. 'stop it! what are you thinking?!' she said to herself when she  
  
realized what her thoughts might mean. 'Ooh! I HATE him! Absolutely do! he's making  
  
me confused!' she was furious with herself for even thinking of that worthless conceited  
  
prat. 'stop. Ok, Hermione, stop it.' She checked her watch. It was almost 7:30. She  
  
wasted all that time?! 'Get over it!' She composed herself and left for the door. She  
  
raised her wand hand towards the empty street.  
  
.And then came the now familiar bus. The Knight Bus. She went in, paid for  
  
her ride and sat on the chairs scattered around the bus beside every table, remembering all  
  
too well how her last ride had been. Ginny wasn't there yet. 'I'll save her a seat,' she  
  
thought.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
"Ginny!!!"  
  
"Hi Mione!!!"  
  
"shh.Wait. Here comes Malfoy."  
  
Ginny turned. " Ooh..He looks cute."  
  
"What?! ,GINNNNNNYYY!!!," Hermione exclaimed, but she, too, smiled.  
  
Draco marched up and down the length of the bus but found no other empty seats.  
  
Hermione's table has the only one left.Hermione?! He should have known. Of  
  
COURSSSEEE she would be there! That know-it-all mudblood! Ruined my summer, just  
  
by being there. Anyway, at least he'll have a little fun.  
  
"Hey, mudblood! Where's little Potter and Weasel?" Draco called.  
  
"None of you're business, Malfoy. Don't you have better things to do than talk to me?"  
  
"You're right," he drawled. He then took a seat on the empty chair beside her.  
  
Hermione was stunned. Draco MALFOY sit with HER?! What's wrong with him?  
  
'Relax. He wanted to sit. There are no other chairs.' 'Oh. Right. I thought maybe.'  
  
'Get a grip! ," Hermione thought to herself. 'He is nothing but an arrogant, heartless,  
  
spoiled little brat!' Hermione tried hard to believe all she is saying. But as she looked at  
  
his face, she couldn't bring herself to.  
  
=====***.***=====  
  
'What's with her? ,' Draco thought. 'Why's her face all scrunched up like that?'  
  
Hermione was looking all serious now, mumbling to herself. 'Gods! She's really  
  
pretty.' 'Draco, how could you even think for one second how pretty that mudblood  
  
is?! ,' 'Well, she is,' came Draco's other thought. 'No, she's not. She's a filthy little  
  
mudblood, not worthy of your time. You hurt her before, insulted her, called her names.  
  
Don't stop now.'  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
They arrived in Hogwarts after lunch. Prof. McGonagall lead them up the steps then  
  
onto the Great Hall. They were going to stay there for the entire month of the program.  
  
The Great hall was, as usual, breathtaking, but the 4 House tables no longer stood there,  
  
only one remained and there were many doors leading to many rooms. They weren't  
  
going to use the Houses foe the time they will stay. Instead, they'll sleep in the rooms, all  
  
in the Great Hall. They were paired with 6th years to share a room. Hermione's roommate  
  
was Ginny. Draco's was Colin. Neville was there too. He was really brilliant in  
  
Herbology. He was paired with a boy from 6th year Ravenclaw.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
The time came to introduce the teachers teachers who were going to teach them this  
  
summer and where they will meet for classes. Professor McGonagall read the names.  
  
Then finally, Dumbledore spoke. "Today, we will not have classes yet. You are free to do  
  
whatever you want, but please remember our school rules. No students are allowed in the  
  
forbidden forest, although I expect you all to know that already after hearing this for 5 o 6  
  
times. Mr. Filch also asked me to remind you that stu-." Dumbledore droned on. They  
  
heard this so many times already! Sheesh!  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
Draco sat, bored, and looked over to where Hermione sat. She looked bored- for  
  
once.unlike before when she sat looking extremely interested at what all teachers were  
  
saying. 'She's changed a lot,' he thought. Sure, she's still a mudblood, but god! Look at  
  
her! He groaned. Whyyyyy! Why does it have to be her?!  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
"Let's go to the library," Hermione said automatically. Ginny groaned. "No, Please,  
  
lets just go outside. I need the air," said Ginny. "Oh, alright, fine." Hermione answered.  
  
The two girls walked out of the castle and across the lake and sat on a nearby tree.  
  
After a pause, Ginny spoke. "Hermione, do you like my brother?," Ginny asked turning  
  
away and hiding her face. Hermione looked at her knowingly. "I think what you mean  
  
is , do I like Harryyy." she said to her a-matter-of-factly. Ginny blushed.  
  
"um.right." A long time passed. "Well? Do you?," Ginny asked again. "Oh! No. No.  
  
Not like that. Any way, what do you think we're going to study? You think it's new  
  
lessons or." She stopped. "Mione, stop changing the subject. Ok, so I know it's quite  
  
obvious.since his 1st year I never stopped liking him. Oh, I talk to him now, yeah, but I  
  
still .um.well, do you think he likes me too?," Ginny said. "Well, I don't know really.  
  
I don't think he knows. You did go out with a lot of guys.," Hermione answered. "Oh."  
  
Ginny's face fell. Hermione regretted saying this. It wasn't Ginny's fault she wanted to  
  
go out with different people. Besides she really is pretty. Ginny's hair, though still red  
  
like all Weasleys, was long and straight, her skin was fair, and she was thin and taller.  
  
Hermione said this aloud and Ginny said to her, "Mione, you're gorgeous! Your hair is so  
  
pretty now too!" Hermione considered. She did tame her hair a little over the early weeks  
  
of summer. Being the smart one, she was able to make a potion for it. Now it looks like  
  
she what she wanted it to look. "Yeah, well.," she said, smiling. She looked towards the  
  
castle door. Her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?," Ginny asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just.Malfoy." "He is so cute!," Ginny squealed. Hermione laughed. "Oh  
  
Gin, did it ever occur to you that he's a Slytherin, an enemy?" "You're such a killjoy! So  
  
what? He's still cute," she said stubbornly. "Don't you think so?," she added. Hermione  
  
looked over. 'Yeah. He is.' 'wait a minute! Where did that come from?! Hermione  
  
Granger, have you gone mad?!' "Um. He's ok." she said aloud. Just as she said that,  
  
she saw groups of girls sighing, looking over at one direction.Malfoy.  
  
=====***..***=====  
  
They went back to the castle before dinner in the Great Hall. They ate their dinner  
  
And went to their room. It was late when Ginny spoke from her bed. " Are you asleep?"  
  
"No. I can't sleep.," Hermione answered. "Why not?" " 'cause.-I.I just can't  
  
sleep.," she lied. But in truth she was still thinking of Draco.and the fact that every  
  
girl in school has a crush on him, except her. 'Is that really true?,' she asked herself.  
  
Almost every girl has fallen for his charms. Why not she? She was still thinking about  
  
This when she fell asleep around 3.  
  
***~ Hey, sorry it's so short.at least it's a little longer than the first. Well, anyway. Please Review!!! I'm sorry I can't post chapters faster, but I can't type that fast. Come back, there's more. ^_^ ~*** 


	3. Lies, Stares, and Secret Glances

CHAPTER 3- Lies, Stares, and Secret Glances

       "Wake up, Hermione, it's almost time for breakfast and sign-ups," Ginny said the 

next morning. "Right. I'm up…" Hermione said, still sleepy. They both dressed up in 

their school robes and went outside the room. They ate their breakfast silently and signed 

up for their preferred classes. Hermione and Ginny were in Arithmancy, Potions, 

Transfiguration and Charms. They didn't need books. They are all practical lessons, no 

real need for books and notes. They had Arithmancy first. They checked the list of people 

who signed up and saw that Draco was one of them. "I bet in this class, all girls will get 

failing marks…" Hermione muttered to herself. "They'll all be staring at Malfoy…" she 

added. "What was that? I didn't hear you…" Ginny asked her, distracted, still looking at 

the list, particularly at the M's. "Nothing, I didn't say anything…" Hermione lied. "Oh. 

Ok. Let's go to the classroom now so we can get nice seats." 'Why is it that I have a 

feeling she had another meaning?' Hermione mused. Both smiling, though of different 

reasons, the girls headed to the classroom.

=====***….***=====

       The class started soon after. The students were struggling to follow whatever the 

teacher was telling them to do. After class…

       "Wow, that was HARD," Ginny said. "Yeah. But you have to…-." Hermione tried to 

explain. "Shh! Draco's coming!" Ginny interrupted. They both fell silent. "Professor 

Snape just told me to tell you both that we aren't having Potions yet, we're having 

Transfiguration next instead," he said unblinkingly. Both girls gaped at him, for his usual 

smirk was not plastered on his face, instead was a small smile. And he wasn't at all being 

mean. What a change! "Oh. Um. Ok. Thanks," Ginny responded. She was the first to 

recover. Then he swiftly turned on his heels and walked away. "Let's go, We're going to 

be late," Ginny said. They ran down the corridor and into the classroom. 

=====***….***=====

       Transfiguration ended and they walked to the dungeons for Potions with Snape. As 

usual, Snape was as mean as ever to the Gryffindors, torturing them to be partnered with 

the Slytherins. " Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, 

Ms. Weasley and…" Snape said in a bored voice. They all went to their assigned tables 

sending disgusted looks at their partners, and staring daggers at Snape. Hermione, fists 

clenched tightly, walked to her shared table with Malfoy. She eyed the Slytherin in front 

of her. He stared back with those unnerving gray eyes of his. When she realized they 

were just staring at one another, while Snape was already giving instructions, she 

snapped back to the present. "Get that and cut it into pieces and …-…" she said rather 

sharply, giving him instructions. "I know how to make the stupid potion, Ms. Perfect." he     

hissed. "Fine then, why don't you do it now?" she spat, getting angrier. A shadow 

darkened their vision of the things needed. They looked up and saw Snape at their table. 

'Stop arguing Ms. Granger, or I'll give you a 0 for this class," he said harshly. Hermione

flushed and her eyes blazed with sudden anger. Draco looked at her smugly, with that 

annoying little smirk. "Ok. Let's do this without fighting…" she said to him, or rather, to 

herself, gritting her teeth. They finished before everyone else. They had nothing to do but 

simply stand over their work. He looked at her and she gazed over, unable to look away.

She flushed. 'Oh gosh. I'm really losing it.' she thought shakily.

=====***….***===== 

Mr. Flitwick's class was their next and last class. As Ginny and Hermione walked to his 

classroom, she noticed that Malfoy was headed in the same direction. "Ginny! C'mere a 

minute!" a 6th yr Hermione didn't know called. "See You!" Ginny said to Hermione.

'What, is he in _all_ my classes?!' she though, scowling. She would not give in to the 

feelings she had when she with him. 'He's still the detestable Slytherin he was meant to 

be,' she said to herself. But she could not help but glance at him when they entered the 

classroom together. Hermione was startled to find that he was also looking at her. She 

quickly averted her eyes and avoided looking at him the rest of the period.

=====***….***=====

       'Damn it! why does she have to look so pretty?,' Draco thought after Charms, as he 

walked back to the Great Hall. That mudblood?! Pretty?! 'Oh gosh. I'm really losing it,' 

he thought shakily.

=====***….***=====

       Supper came and went. Ginny was out with her friends somewhere in the castle. 

Hermione was alone in their room, just staring at the ceiling, thinking of _him_. She 

wondered what he was doing right now… What she didn't know was that somewhere in 

the Great Hall, in his room, someone was thinking about her, too… 

~Sorry it's sooooo short…and sorry it took so long…my finger can only type so fast…and- yeah, well. Actually I already have 8 chapters written. I just have to type it out…oh yeah. PLEEEEZZZZZZ review! At least tell me what you think… ^_^ ~

                                         *~*~*~*~*crystaldream*~*~*~*~*


	4. Wanting To Smile

CHAPTER 4- Wanting To Smile 

       Hermione woke up the next morning, determination crossing her features. She wasn't 

going to let that prat affect her like this! She shut her eyes tightly, convinced that all 

thoughts of him would leave her head when she finally opened them.

                                                                                  …they didn't.

~*~

       Class after class she saw him, but in Potions, she never looked his way. She didn't 

like the emotions evoked by his closeness to her. Although she tried her best not to speak 

to him, she had to, eventually. But she said this looking up, down, anywhere but him.

~*~

       Draco was miles away. Thoughts jumbled inside his head and he had a glazed look in 

his blue (gray? w-e…) eyes. 'Oh man, am I in trouble! How could I like a Gryffindor? 

Least of all Hermione Granger…the third member of the golden group, the right hand 

side of Mr. Golden Boy Potter? _Sheesh_! 'I've really gone mad!' Draco thought. 

~*~

       "MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!! What'd you do that for?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco had unknowingly moved the cauldron so that it's contents splashed on Hermione. 

"Oh gosh. I wasn't looking! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Draco said to her. She gaped at 

him, disbelief written all over her face. "Why the heck are you looking at me like that?!"

he asked her, annoyed. "You-u. You… You s-sssorr… You ss-sai-d…" Hermione 

stammered, unable to continue. "Oh god, is that it?! Gosh Granger, I'm perfectly capable 

of saying the s-word. Sorry. Sorry. See?" She smiled weakly. "S-sor-rry Draco…" Now it 

was Malfoy's time to look stunned. "Wh-WhaT did you call me?" he asked her slowly. 

"Umm-…D-drraco…" she said. "Oh," he replied, his face showing utter amazement. 

Both were suddenly lost for words. Thoughts swirled inside their heads…

"MR. MALFOY! MS. GRANGER! After you both snap out of whatever that's keeping 

your mouth open like that, would you care to join us for the rest of the class?!" Snape 

said, obviously delighted to catch someone for not paying attention. Thank goodness for 

Snape's temper. Otherwise, they would both just stay that way until forever, looking at 

each other, wondering why, mouth twitching once in a while, both wanting to 

smile… 

*~Sooo sorry for making this short, but I like where it ended. o_O hehe…next chapter will be longer…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I wouldn't know if it sucked or not. So plz do tell. Tell me watcha think. Oh. But plz be nice. I'm jz new…hehe… k…REVIEW!!! (look at all the others, they have 4,000+…man, I would be happy if I could at least reach a 2- digit number…even 10! So jz…ya…plz review… ^_^) ~*


	5. The Malfoy They Knew

CHAPTER 5- The Malfoy They Knew

       Ginny found Hermione in their room before dinner, staring into space, a smile on her 

lips. "Hi! What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked her, breaking the silence. 

"Nothing…," Hermione answered. "Fine. Don't tell me then," Ginny said in a mock-

angry voice. "There's nothing to tell, ok?" Hermione said. "Oh…k," Ginny answered, 

quite taken aback by her friend's tone, hurt showing in her face. 'I shouldn't have lied to 

Ginny…," Hermione thought after Ginny left the room. 'But I'm not even sure of 

anything anymore… Did he really smile, did he really look at me, did he really _not _say 

mudblood? Anyway, if I told her she wouldn't believe me. Draco Malfoy, THE _Draco _

_Malfoy_ capable of liking someone like _that_? No one would,' she thought. So she left it at 

that. Secret kept to herself.

=====***….***=====

       The next day was Saturday. Students had nothing to do. It was a perfect day, so 

almost all went outside. Some swam in the lake, others just sat around. Hermione and 

Ginny were too lazy to get up from their beds so they just lied there, 'til someone called 

out about wanting to play spin-the-bottle. They had nothing better to do so they went 

outside their room to whoever was calling. It was Colin, a going-to-be 6th year like 

Ginny. He had about 4 people with him already- Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna 

Lovegood, and Ernie McMillan. They joined the group. Ginny spotted Malfoy with 

Blaise Zabini. "Hey!" She called to them. The Slytherins looked at them. "Why don't you 

join us? We're gonna play spin-the-bottle," Ginny said. They shrugged. They guessed 

even the Slytherins were bored. "I guess. Fine. Let's go," both answered. The group 

followed Colin to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was hidden. They walked 

back and forth across the corridor and thought of what they needed. A door appeared 

before them. They went inside and all suddenly speechless. The room, although some of 

them have been in it for meetings of the DA a year before, was indescribable. Cushions 

were on the floor, and there was a glowing bottle, in the middle of the circle of pillows on 

the carpeted floor, bright red, positioned as if ready to be spun and played with. 

"Ohhh…" the girls said breathlessly. It was Malfoy who broke the silence. "Ok, are we 

all just gonna stand here mouths open, looking like complete idiots?" he said to them. 

They all chose a pillow and sat down. "Who's first?" Colin asked. They looked at each 

other. "Um…ok…I'm gonna just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will um… spin 

it again…k?" Heads nodded. He spun the bottle; it landed on Ernie. "Spin the bottle, go 

on," they said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Susan. Giggles erupted behind hands 

covering mouths. Both blushed furiously. They kissed. "Your turn Colin," they said. 

"Wait! I just want everyone to say that whatever is seen and done in this room, will stay 

in this room," Hermione said. "Fine." Everyone nodded. Colin spun the bottle and it 

landed on Ginny. Hermione looked at her friend. She was pink in the face. 'This is 

interesting…' Hermione thought, grinning widely. She looked over at Colin. The same 

expression was shown in his red face. 'Hmm…' Hermione thought, suddenly suspicious.

They kissed too. 'You're next Neville," the others said. Neville spun the bottle. It landed 

on Hermione. Suddenly, she didn't like this game anymore. Everyone was blushing, 

covering their flaming faces. "Draco, your turn," Neville said. Malfoy spun the bottle and 

it landed on…Hermione.

~*~

       She caught her breath. Paling slightly, she desperately tried to get out of kissing 

Malfoy. The people watching fell silent. Biting her lip, looking over, she saw that he had 

a glint of amusement in his gray eyes. She was consciously aware of his face being 

inches away from hers. Her heart pounded wildly as he kissed he softly. 

'Oh.Gosh.That.Did.Not.Happen,' Hermione thought. 'No Way!' She looked around her. 

People were staring, apparently stunned at what Malfoy just did. He did not refuse, he did 

not complain, he just did it. They remained silent, extremely confused. 'What happened 

to the Malfoy they knew?' Hermione looked at him. Their gazes collided. Incredibly, to 

everyone's amazement, he smiled. Thoughts crowded her head. She couldn't help but 

smile in return. "Don't forget mudblood, whatever is seen and done in this room, stays 

here," Draco said, smiling smugly. It was like a slap in the face. She glared at him, eyes 

sparkling angrily. The moment was over. 'He was being so nice! and there he goes 

ruining it!' Anyway, everyone relaxed. Now THAT was the Malfoy they knew…   

*~Sorry it's Sooooo short again…I thought it was long enough but then…I typed it…then…argggg!!! It's short. Sorrrrryyyy. PLZ REVIEW!!! Thanks…~*


	6. Impossible To Forget

CHAPTER 6- Impossible To Forget

       Hermione was struggling to make sense of what happened in the Room of 

Requirement. It was something she'd rather forget…but can't. Refusing to talk to Ginny, 

unable to answer her questions, she talked to no one. She could not sleep at night. Upon 

seeing Malfoy, she glared at him and scolded herself for ever thinking of that day. _Damn _

_Malfoy and his stupid kiss!_ she thought one night. Now, she often had sleepless nights, 

just lying there extremely confused.

=====***….***=====

       Draco lay on his bed, staring at nothing. Thoughts of Hermione were in his head. His 

mind kept playing back what had happened in the room. The feeling of her lips against 

his…'But you ruined that moment with her, you idiot,' a voice in his head said. 'There 

wasn't any _moment_ with her,' Draco thought, arguing with himself. 'You made her feel 

like she was nothing,' the voice said. 'I made her feel that way for the past years. What's 

the difference now?' he thought. 'You know how you feel…you just won't admit it…' 

Draco was stunned. He tried to tell himself that she was just a filthy mudblood whom he 

didn't like or care for. But every time he thought of Hermione he kept remembering how 

much she had changed-or maybe he just noticed now. Her eyes were so pretty, her hair, 

he couldn't believe it, wasn't bushy anymore and when she smiled…with these thoughts, 

Draco fell asleep.

=====***….***=====

       Her mind was so crowded with thoughts of Draco…She was the complete opposite 

of Malfoy. He was too dark, too cruel, too arrogant, too pretentious, too good-

looking…WHAT?! Damn it!

=====***….***=====

       The next morning, they had classes so Hermione had something to distract her from 

her thinking. Of course, she still saw him at Potions and, well, all her classes so she 

couldn't really forget it. One particular lesson, he was making her mad with his endless 

insults and names that she could not help but glare at him, eyes glistening with unshed 

tears. She couldn't take it anymore. When he looked at her, she said to him fiercely, "You 

are _impossible_! You're an arrogant spoiled brat and I'll snap you right now if not for 

Snape watching us." She saw him cringe. _Huh_? It angered her that he did not shout back 

as usual, just stood there quietly, looking at her with pleading eyes. Gosh, he made her 

confused. He did not say anything. The sudden change shocked her, but she had been hurt 

and she could not forgive him for that.

*~ Sorry it's so short. Anyway please REVIEW! ~*


	7. The Truth Revealed

CHAPTER 7- The Truth Revealed 

       Everyday was like that. Every time she thought he was finally gonna be _nice_ to her, He went back to being the Malfoy she knew. His at-first kind words become an insult, his smile, a sneer.  She couldn't understand it. 'You have lots to do without having to sort out your feelings for the little Slytherin git!' a thought inside her head said, sounding awfully like Ron. She shook her head. 'Stop.' Yet she couldn't take her mind off it.

=====***….***===== 

       Draco was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He knew, of course, that what he         was doing to her, was the opposite of what he did want to do, because, though he won't  admit it, refuse to believe it, he loved her. [Note: sorry. I know you hate it when we just throw them together and like each other fast. but, well, I can't write anymore, so. Forgive me. ;)]

~*~

       Hermione stood near her bed after classes, thinking. She was completely stunned by the feelings for him that ran down her spine. She collapsed on her bed and burst into tears, unsure of what to do.

=====***….***=====

       Potions became the class she dreaded the most. It was Friday and in Potions he said 

something at last… "I'm sorry, Hermione…" Draco whispered. "You…c-called..m-me… 

Herm..mion-ne…" ,she said. Snap out of it! Just because he doesn't call you mudblood 

doesn't mean he can be trusted! She recovered quickly. I'm not daft! "Yeah. You should 

be!", she hissed angrily. Prof. Snape came in just as Malfoy was about to snap back. _How ___

_DARE she! I asked for forgiveness and what do I get? Grrr…, Draco thought._

=====***….***=====

       Even after Potions and the rest of the day, both were seething. They can't stand each  

other anymore. Even when, for a fleeting moment, both had looked up at the same time 

and their eyes locked, you could see the hurt and anger in them. Hermione always 

thought that he was forever gonna be like he was all these years but thus summer, she 

wasn't sure. NOW, she went back to feeling no hope for him to change. He was the same 

as before and he showed it. Although she did want to 'forgive' him and finally become 

friends, she…couldn't. She wouldn't easily forget his faults even if he asked hr to forgive him for them. She actually thought of going back and telling him yes, but her pride got in the way. It was almost the end of summer now and soon they'll go back to their homes then after a week, to Hogwarts again. She can't wait to see Harry and Ron! Her dark mood lifted when she thought of seeing them again. She was in the library and was researching something for Snape when she came across a book called "Is It Magic?". It looked interesting and when she opened the book to the first page, she gave a small gasp.  The red bottle they used for the spin-the-bottle game they played in the Room of Requirement was there, glowing red and spinning in front of her. She had thought that the pretty bottle was…well,…a pretty bottle. But it's not just. She read: "Bottle Of Truth".  _Huh?_ What truth? She read on.         

       "The Bottle Of Truth is a bottle that, when spun, tells the other person the truth inside your heart. It is often used by young witches/wizards who want to know who they love.  Some use it for playing games. A popular example is a muggle game called spin-the-bottle. When a person spins it, it will point to the person they like. Some may be surprised because the bottle only shows what is NOT obvious, often showing your secrets, hidden in your heart."

       Hermione was stunned. So. What she suspected was true. Those people blushing, it was because of the bottle. _Ouch! My head hurts. _Ernie and…Susan? Colin and…Ginny? 

Neville…LIKES me? And Malfoy…_Oh! _It's too much!

She lay on her bed, thinking. This discovery was driving her nuts! Her brain must b 

exhausted from all her thinking. Well, who would blame her? She just found out that 

Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king himself liked…Hermione. Stupid and weird as it sounds, it was true…and she knew she…well, she knew that…she knew they had the same feel- 'IMPOSSIBLE! Hermione Granger, you really have gone mad!' her brain interrupted. She snapped back from her reverie.

       Draco lay on his bed, thinking. This discovery was driving him nuts! His brain must be exhausted from all his thinking. Well, who would blame him? He, Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king himself, actually liked a Gryffindor! HERMIONE GRANGER? The mudblood?! Stupid and weird as it sounds, it was true…and he knew he…well, he knew that…he knew they had the same feel- 'IMPOSSIBLE! Draco Malfoy, you really have gone mad!' his brain interrupted. He snapped back from his reverie.

=====***….***=====

       It was only a few days before they leave for home. 2 actually. 2 loooong days. It was Saturday and on Monday they'll have 7 days with their parents and then come back. Afternoon came and went. Supper was almost ready. Hermione had been outside near the lake, still thinking. She sat under a tree, the sun setting up ahead. Draco watched her from the entrance hall, he wanted to go over to her, but…what would the others think? He made up his mind and made his way to her, pretending to not have seen her. It was really hot, even when the sun was hiding. _Swimming!_ He walked to the edge of the lake and went in. He was a good swimmer and he knew it. He swam laps and went back and sat on the grass. Hermione had seen him of course. But she did not want him to see her. She sat instead on the other side of the tree, away from his view. "Hey Granger! What are you doing here?" he called out. 'Oh shucks. He saw,' she thought. "What do you want? And I have every right to be here as much as you, for your information," she said haughtily. "Yeah. Whatever." He went to sit next to her and he was still soaking wet. Water splashed on to her when he sat down. Sigh. "Malfoy! Why the heck are you swimming anyway? You're getting me all wet!" she cried. Draco brushed her words away with his hand. He just sat there, looking at the sun. She looked at him. He turned towards her at the same time and she suddenly remembered his kiss from the last. Face inches away from hers, he took a chance. Would she slap him, or kiss him again? He thought to himself, as they pulled away. Apparently, neither. She looked at him, confusion and doubt in her eyes yet, he noticed, there was a rare smile playing on her lips. "Hey Mione! Come here a minute!" Ginny shouted to her. His face fell. "I'd better go. Bye," Hermione said to him. "Bye," he whispered. 'If dad finds out, he's gonna kill me1' he thought, after she left. 'His in Azkaban, stupid,' his brain said. 'Shut up idiot,' he thought. 'I'm reflecting here.' So…he really did like her…weird…anyway…man. Is she a good kisser or what?! He gave in. 'I'll beat myself up later,' he thought. 'This is too much fun.'

~*~

       She ran to Ginny and her friends. "What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, she couldn't contain her curiosity. Hermione blushed. 'Good thing it's nearly dark,' she thought, thankful that they couldn't see the red creeping up to her cheeks. "Oh nothing, he was being annoying, that's all," she answered. "Well, you don't look annoyed," one of Ginny's friends commented. Hermione blushed a darker shade. "Anyway, what did you want?" Hermione said avoiding the topic. "Oh, just wanted to tell you that we're having a good-bye party in the Great Hall tomorrow night, before we leave on Monday," she explained. "Oh. That's great. Thanks for telling me," Hermione said. The girls went to the castle again, leaving Hermione behind. She had nowhere else to go, well, besides going back to Malfoy and she didn't want that, so she followed them in. 'It's almost supper anyway…' 

~*~

       The next day, all girls were in their rooms, talking about the party that night, what they were going to wear, who's going with who, the typical things girls discuss. Hermione was sick of it. Ginny's friends were in their room giggling over some guy who liked this girl or something. She didn't care anyway. 'It's just a party for goodness sake!' she thought annoyed now of all the squealing. "Come on guys, shut up!" she said, pleading. "Aww Mione, you're killing our fun! What are you gonna wear anyway, and who are you going with?" one of the girls asked. "I don't feel like going," she answered dully. "Oh! I can find you the perfect date! And I have an extra dress, I bet it will look good on you!" said another. "I don't WANT to go, ok?" she said, her voice low. "Fine, but if you change your mind tell me ok?" she said cheerfully. Sheesh. These people don't get it. "Whatever," she said under her breath.

~*~

       She knew everyone was getting ready for the party, but she stayed in her room. She didn't want to go because…no one asked her. If she would go, she'd have to go alone. 'This sucks,' she thought. It was not her fault no one asked her. It's just that, people here already have their dates and the rest seems to be nerds. She knew it was mean of her but she didn't want to go with them. She could only think of one person…

~*~

       Draco was sulking in his room, while everyone got ready. He knew lots of girls would love to go with him, but he did not ask even one. He could only think of one person…


	8. Missin' You

Note: Just so you know, this chapter is based on the song "Stuck"…It reminded me of D/Hr, so…there. ;D (SkysTheLimit, and any other person who cares, the 7th chapter is not the last chapter…^_^)

CHAPTER 8- Missing You

I can't get out of bed today or get you off my head/I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind/I ain't trippin' I'm just missin' you/You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean/You kept me hanging on a string, why'd you make me cry?/I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies/I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you/You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean/Every now and then when I'm all alone/I'd be wishin' you would call me on the telephone/Say you want me back, but you never do/I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do/I'm such a fool for you/

Chorus: //And I can't take it what am I waiting for?/My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more/And I can't fake it the way I could before/I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you/It's true I'm stuck on you//Now love's a broken record that's been skippin' in my head/I keep singing yesterday why we got to play these games we play?/I ain't trippin', I'm just missin' you//Chorus:// Pre Chorus//And I can't take it, what am I waiting for?/My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more/And I can't fake it the way I could before/I hate you, but I love  you/I can't stop thinking of you/It's true, I'm stuck on you/

       It's Monday already and students were all over the place, getting back lost things, 

going to rooms to say good-bye, giving last minute instructions, addresses and phone 

numbers Hermione had already packed and was ready to leave because of her rather 

boring date with herself, being stuck in her room and all…Draco was ready to go too, 

seeing as they had the same situation. The train was leaving at 8:30. It was 5 minutes 

before that and the students were all saying good-bye. Hermione looked at Draco. Their 

eyes said something and they left the crazy crowd. No one can see them from where they 

were standing. "I-I…" Draco started to say. "Have you got something to say?" Hermione 

asked. "I-I…I…It never happened ok, mudblood?" he finally said. But she could see his 

hands shaking…Why? She knew what he meant. The kiss. "I never said it did. What 

happened anyway? I don't remember anything," she replied, annoyed that he called her 

mudblood again. "Nothing happened, ok?" he repeated. " Fine. Nothing did," she replied. 

Even when they were saying this, they were unwilling to leave. Their feet stuck to the 

ground. Both said nothing happened, nothing changed, but both knew something did. 

Something changed between them. Or maybe something had just come out. Something 

that was there from the start…

=====***…***=====

       Hermione woke up late the next morning. He just can't seem to leave her mind. She 

wanted to forget him but another part of her didn't. She can ignore him, but she can't

ignore his words. He said he too, wanted to forget it, wanted to forget her. Wanted to 

forget what happened. Get on with their lives. But she can't fake it anymore. She can't 

stop thinking of him. She hated him, but she loved him. Weird. But one thing that's sure, 

she was missing him.

       Draco woke up late the next morning. She just can't seem to leave his mind. He 

wanted to forget her but another part of him didn't. He can ignore her, but he cant ignore 

her words. She said that she too, wanted to forget it, wanted to forget her. Wanted to 

forget what happened. Get on with their lives. But he can't fake it anymore. He can't stop 

thinking about her. He hated her, but he loved her. Weird. But one thing that's sure, he

 was missing her. 

~*~ Sorry it's so short. ;D Hope you review. Positive, negative, doesn't matter. ^_^ Just pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee…click that button…Just below…see it? ya…that one…click it k? thank you…;D 


End file.
